


Blood still stains

by Cold Lightning (ArticNight)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Insanity, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6230839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/Cold%20Lightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick story based on the song Sippy Cup by Melanie Martinez</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood still stains

_“Blood still stains when the sheets are washed. Sex don’t sleep when the lights are off. Kids are still depressed when you dress them up and syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup.”_ Barry smiled as he sang, not realizing the tears that were falling from his eyes. The knife in his hand traced along the wall, leaving little lines in the paint. _“He’s still dead when ya done with the bottle, of course it’s a corpse you keep in the cradle. Kids are still depressed when you dress them up and syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup.”_ Smile widening Barry continued walking around the house. Slowly rolling his head around to look up at the ceiling he made his way upstairs.

_“Blood money blood money, how do you afford this ring that I love honey? Just another shift at the drug company. He doesn’t think I’m that fucking dumb does he?”_ Barry looked at the picture hanging on the wall. Len looked so handsome in his suit. It seems like forever since they had their wedding.

_“Pill diet, pill diet. If they give you a new pill then you will buy it. If they tell you to kill yourself then you will try it. All the makeup in the world will not make you less insecure.”_ Barry passed the room that Michael and Bart used to use. He made his way to the master bedroom. Nothing seemed change except all of Len’s things were missing. Barry went to the middle of the bed and settled against the head board.

_“Blood still stains when the sheets are washed. Sex don’t sleep when the lights are off. Kids are still depressed when you dress them up and syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup.”_ The knife bit into skin so easily, blood slipping onto the white sheets. Barry’s eyes slipped shut, face still marked by tears and smile in place.

**Author's Note:**

> Just an FYI: No Len, Bart and Michael are not dead.


End file.
